He is a bartender Thea! A bar-ten-der, he serves drinks at a bar!
by JacquelineKennedy
Summary: Can you imagine how Thea's old high school friends would react if they discovered that Thea Queen was dating a bartender from the Glades? I bet they would disapprove. One-shot.


This happens after season 1 finale. I was wondering what Thea`s friends would think about her relationship with Roy. English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar mistakes ;)

**Disclaimer -** I don`t own Arrow or any of the characters (if I did I would be seating by the beach at a paradise island right now eating lobster, drinking margaritas and writing for season 3).

"_**He is a bartender, Thea. A bar-ten-der. He serves drinks at a bar!"**_

Verdant was packed like every night as Roy looked around for his girlfriend. There were some guys at the VIP lounge asking for the manager and Thea wasn`t at her office.

"Hey Mike. Have you seen Thea?". He asked one of the bouncers.

"Miss Queen is over there talking to some girls". He pointed to the bar.

Roy thanked him and walked trough the mass of dancing bodies in the direction of the bar. When he was close enough, he spotted her. She was talking to two other girls, one blonde and one brunette.

He approached quickly, happy to talk to her as he hadn`t seen her today. She spent the day with Oliver and he had to help at the club.

"Hey". He said while leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi". She smiled sweetly at him, as everyone else stared astonished at Roy. "Girls, this is Roy Harper. Roy, these are my friends from high school. I haven`t seen them since graduation".

Roy smirked at them trying to ignore the suspicious looks they were giving him. He was used to this kind of look: they disapproved of him. Probably because he was wearing the club`s uniform. "Nice to meet you".

They didn`t answer, probably too surprised to talk. The blonde one kept her eyes fixed on his uniform and the brunette`s mouth was wide open.

Thea sensed the tension and tried to regain control of the conversation before her friends said something that would hurt Roy. "Melanie was traveling Europe with her dad, he owns a Hotel network over there and Katie is on her first year at Yale. I know she doesn`t look much but she is kind of smart".

"Some of us have to work hard for a college degree you know. Not everyone is a billionaire, Queen". Katie said somberly.

Roy almost snorted. The girl, all dresses with designer clothes holding a bag that probably cost his annual salary, actually thought that she was 'working hard' for something. He wanted to answer that having your father buy your admission into Yale wasn`t hard working but he kept his mouth shut on behalf of Thea.

"I`m sorry to interrupt but they need you at the VIP area. There was a problem with one of the tables". He told his girlfriend.

"Oh, I`ll be right back girls. Drinks are on the house and I will fix you a VIP table". She told her friends and left with Roy.

"I`m sorry for that, they were rude". Thea said as they walked in the direction of the VIP lounge.

"You don`t have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong". He smiled at her. "Besides, I am kind of getting used to the disapproving look people give me when they discover we are together. Nobody believes the all mighty Thea Queen settled for a Glades boy".

"You know that is not true, Roy. Not everybody thinks like that".

"Your brother does". He said simply. Oliver was not shy to show his discontent of his sister`s choice of boyfriend.

Thea abruptly stopped walking and turned to him. Her expression was serious but her eyes were honest and kind. "I honestly don`t care. I love you".

He dropped the matter and smiled charmingly at her. "I love you too".

She briefly kissed him and resumed her walk to the VIP lounge.

Thea solved quickly the problem with the guys that were making a scene because they were not content with the table that was given to them. Roy observed from a distance the way she managed the situation. She had a way of charming people into doing what she wanted and after a quick conversation the group of man settled happily for that same table.

Roy was kind of jealous of the flirty eyes and smiles the group was giving Thea, but he was at his work place and she knew how to take care of herself. He had to make peace with the fact that the club was really popular mostly because Thea and Oliver owned it. Everyone wanted to be close with the most famous family of the town.

She left the group of man and walked towards him. "Can you do me a favor? Can you find a table for my Malanie and Katie while I go get them?". She asked using the same tone of voice that made it impossible for anyone to not do what she was asking.

"Sure". She sassily winked at him and walked away.

He watched her go and reserved an open table for the girls. When he was leaving the VIP lounge he saw Thea and her friends arriving. She looked angry and he hided himself behind a wall nearby. He wasn`t trying to be noisy by listening to their conversation but he couldn't stop himself.

"He is a bartender, Thea. A bar-ten-der. He serves drinks at a bar!". Melanie was saying with a disgusted look. "Oh, wait. Does he live around here… in the Glades?".

Thea abruptly stopped and faced her friend with cold eyes. "Is there a problem with that, Melanie?".

Roy pressed himself against the wall trying not to be spotted.

"Can you imagine what everyone will say if they discover that Thea Queen is hooking up with a bartender from the Glades?". Melanie asked with amused eyes, probably imagining the face their friends would make. "They will think you have gone crazy!".

"Let them talk. People always talk about my family and me. Do you think I care?". Her voice was low, dangerous. Roy never saw her like this.

He, on the other side, was not offended. He didn`t care about her friends opinion. But he was really amused that Thea was so bothered by the conversation.

"We are worried about you Thea. Is this about your mother`s arrest?". Katie asked with her voice filled with concern. If it was fake concern or real concern, Roy couldn`t tell.

"What?". Thea sounded shocked with the accusation.

"Or is this about Tommy Merlyn? We know you considered him a brother". Melanie offered.

"Stop". Thea`s voice was trembling making Roy want to intervene. But before he could show himself from his hiding place Thea resumed talking. "Just stop. I will not discuss this with you two. I love Roy, he is awesome and he is one of the only things that make me happy nowadays. And, by the way, he is my boyfriend, we are not just hooking up".

After that revelation the three girls stayed quiet for a minute.

"Well, at least he is totally hot!". Katie tried another approach forcing a little giggle.

"Uh… Yeah, he has this Abercrombie look…". Melanie tried to offer some sympathy.

"Are you two done with the inquisition?". Thea used the famous Queen`s dismissal tone of voice. She was fed up with the conversation.

They didn`t answer.

"Great, now excuse me. I have a business to run". She pointed to the table Roy had reserved. "Your table is over there. Enjoy your night, girls".

And, after that last line and a fake smile, Thea turned and left in the direction of her office.

Roy stood at his hiding place thinking about what he had heard. He was proud of the woman she was becoming. Thea Queen was not the same person anymore. She was so much more mature after her brother`s return and everything that followed. And he was really happy to be a part of her life he concluded with warmth in his chest.

With a final smile, Roy left the wall that concealed him and marched in the direction of the bar. He had to go back to work.

**Author`s note:**

I`m pretty stoked you read this whole thing. Thank you! I commend you for that.

Don`t forget to review! I love to hear what you guys are thinking!


End file.
